


Twitter Interview

by parkersharthook



Series: bucky barnes fics [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, like literally just fluff, wanda and reader friendship centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: You and Wanda answer some juciy questions about the avengers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: bucky barnes fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745854
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Twitter Interview

You smiled at the camera and waved slightly, “Hi I’m y/n y/l/n also known as Athena and I’m here with my great friend and coworker Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch.”

She smiled into the camera, “it was originally supposed to be us and Black Widow, but she didn’t want to do it sooo.”

You laughed slightly, “So we are here today with People Magazine to answer questions sent to them on twitter under the hashtag ‘asksuperwomen’.”

“so thousands of you guys have sent in questions about the team, us, our work, and really anything else you could think of. And we are here to answer them.”

Wanda danced slight in her chair, “I’m excited. Let’s get started.”

“So these aren’t in any particular order and we aren’t going to filter you guys however we do reserve the right to not answer anything we deem inappropriate. Oh by the way, we have Clint behind the camera reading these too us so sorry if he chooses the stupid ones.”

Wanda struggled to hide her laugh.

_[Why don’t you guys talk about your political beliefs?]_

You shrugged slightly, “well some of us are more open about our beliefs than others.” You coughed obnoxiously “—Steve Rogers—” Wanda giggled beside you, “wow… sorry guys must be coming down with something.” You laughed and tucked a stray hair behind your ear, “no in all seriousness. We, as a team, serve the people. And to keep us impartial and able to serve people without prejudice we choose not to get too political. This way we aren’t creating an even bigger divide in any nation or country. We value bringing people together, not separating them further.”

Wanda nodded, “that being said… we will stand up for what we believe in and we aren’t going to be push overs. We do vote, and we do have opinions, however we also believe that these opinions are our own personal things and we choose not to share all of them.”

_[Is having a tight uniform actually comfortable?]_

You rolled your eyes as you sipped at your iced coffee. Wanda just scoffed next to you. “Clint?”

"That’s actually what was asked!"

You just snorted slightly, “it’s a personal preference for anyone. Personally, I do enjoy a tighter uniform and mine is pretty comfortable, so it just feels like a second skin.”

Wanda nodded, “Personally mine isn't very tight. It's more like leggings and a corset type top, but that's more to support the girls than anything. I like mine a lot actually.”

You gestured to the camera slightly, “I mean look at a lot of athletes that do a lot of acrobatics or any of the guys on the team. I mean gymnasts, dancers –girls and boys—and performers all wear tight clothes.”

Wanda pressed forward, “And if you look at any of the guys on the team outside of Tony, all of their uniforms are pretty tight too. I mean I’ve seen Steve’s ass trending on twitter plenty of times.” You laughed heavily. "and it's funnier becuase we all have a say in designing them so Steve wants his to be tight."

_[Why do some heroines wear their hair down when fighting?]_

Wanda shrugged again, “personal preference really. Depends on the day for me. If I do wear a ponytail, I want it to be tight, so I don’t have to worry about it again but sometimes that gives me a headache, so I’ll wear it down. And if you do a loose ponytail or up do then it might come undone and there was no point in doing it in the first place.”

You nodded and took another sip, “yeah. For me personally I only wear my hair up, so I’m used to it. And I just don’t do my ponytails that tight, but I’ll braid my ponytail as well to keep it up.”

Wanda snapped her fingers, “you know what. Bad guys also really love to grab your ponytail when fighting.”

You nodded heavily, “that is true. Sometimes it’s strategic to wear your hair down because it’s harder to get a hold of it.”

“also if you’re undercover. Someone isn’t going to show up to a gala or fancy party in a braided ponytail or sloppy bun.”

_[Do you ever wish that you weren’t a superhero?]_

“No.” Wanda’s answer came immediately and confident.

You leveled your head slightly. Wanda looked to you with a brow raised, “would you like to build on that y/n?”

“I mean I love the team and I love what I do. It’s very rewarding helping people however I’ve come home with so many injuries and I’ve gotten so many concussions that sometimes I wonder if it’s worth it.” You sighed slightly, “But I know that there’s nothing else I would want to do so I’m not gonna stop anytime soon.” You looked to Wanda, “No? You’re 100% sure about always being a superhero?”

Wanda nodded with a small smile, “I owe everything to you guys and I would not be here today without you guys. And I want to be that for someone else. I want to be someone’s inspiration that makes them want to help the world. I want to pass that on.” She looked to Clint behind the camera with a fond smile, “so yeah. 100% positive that I want to be a superhero.”

_[Do you guys hang out together outside of missions and fighting?]_

You wanted to laugh at that question. You shook your head with a sly smile, “of course we don’t hang out together! We hate each other!” Your obnoxious tone and dramatic gestures made Wanda laugh.

She shook her head, “we love each other. We are like a family.”

You nodded along with her, “I’m about to say something that might break the internet so get ready… we have team movie nights.” Wanda snorted. You continued, “yep. We all get together on off nights and hang out watching movies. There’s popcorn and candy and alcohol and pajamas. It’s adorable really.”

Wanda rolled her eyes and looked to Clint expectantly, “next one please.”

_[How are y’all’s relationships going? I promise this is what it says… I stan y/n and Bucky + Wanda and vision! I love love!!]_

You and Wanda laugh and smiled at the camera. Wanda went first, “well thank you for loving love, if only there were more people like you. Me and Vision are good. Recently celebrated our two year anniversary, actually.”

You looked at your friend, “that’s right you did! What did y’all do?”

Wanda smiled and blushed slightly, “we went out to dinner together and then Vision took me to Disney World over the weekend because I’ve never been.”

You smiled at her, “that is so adorable.”

Wanda looked to you with a sly smile, “What about you and Bucky? How are you guys?”

You rolled your eyes at her, “we are great. He’s currently on an extended mission with classified doing classified in classified.” You winked at the camera, “so I have not been able to talk to him for the past week which is slightly upsetting but I’m excited for him to come home.”

_[Do either of your boyfriend’s do weird things that drive you crazy?]_

You leaned forward towards the camera with an incredulous expression, “are you kidding me? They’re guys! Of course they do weird things that annoy us!”

Wanda threw her head back in laughter before shaking her head slightly, “no Vision is a really great boyfriend.”

“oh come on? Nothing?! I have a whole list for Bucky.” Wanda laughed again before shaking her head again.

“no not really. I mean, he’s still learning about some things but it’s never annoying.” Wanda looked to you, “why don’t we hear from this list, huh?”

You shrugged, “yeah sure. So he gets super insecure which is crazy because have you seen him? But he also overthinks things a lot and gets into his own head which is annoying because he is literally never in the wrong and has nothing to worry about.” You looked up to the ceiling in thought. “um… oh he also walks around looking like he does which really isn’t fair because he’s like a god on earth.”

“you mean Thor?”

You laughed and nodded, “yeah like Thor.”

_[What’s your favorite fast food chain?]_

“McDonald’s.” Your answer came out so fast, it was kind of amazing. “never mess with a classic.”

“I don’t really know. I don’t eat that much fast food, I prefer cooking. But I guess… what’s that one pizza place we always order from?”

“Mario’s?”

“yeah, Mario’s is pretty good.”

You leveled your head slightly, “Yeah but that’s not really fast food. It’s just one restaurant owned by a family… not really a chain.”

Wanda shrugged, “I don’t care. It’s good and I’m counting it.”

“I still say McDonald’s. Getting their fries after a long battle is literally my version of crack cocaine. Plus, their ice cream is actually so good I can’t.”

_"They are doing the most with their all day breakfast."_

You pointed off camera, “Clint gets it. Fuck, I could kills some all day breakfast right now that sounds so good.”

Wanda rolled her eyes, “children. I am surrounded by children.”

You smiled, “you’re not wrong. I do order their happy meals much too often.”

_[What would you’re perfect Saturday look like?]_

You sighed dreamily, “man I wish I could have a perfect Saturday.”

Wanda nodded, “you and me both.”

You crossed your arms and leaned back in the chair slightly. “I think my perfect Saturday would start with me sleeping in. I would wake up on my own, no mission alert, no alarm clock. Just my body naturally waking up. I could be lazy for a while around the tower. Hang out with you guys and Bucky. Maybe read a book. Then at night I would get all dressed up and you, me, Nat, Maria, pepper, maybe Sharon could all go out together. Have a girl’s night, then I could come home and have a nice relaxing bath and maybe Bucky would give me a massage or something.”

Wanda sighed, “that does sound nice.”

“What about you.”

“very similar. I think the only other thing is that I would wake up and be beach side. It’s been so long since I’ve had a beach vacation, that would be so nice to just take in the sun and have no worries and relax on the sand. But yeah… definitely sleep in, definitely have some girl time. And getting Vision to give me a massage does sound lovely.”

_[Okay last question… any books that you’ve read recently that you can recommend.]_

You nodded happily, “oh yeah! I’ve been super active with my reading lately. But it’s all poetry, so if that’s not your cup of tea… But I just re-read _milk and honey_ by Rupi Kaur. I honestly don’t think I could tell you how many times I’ve read that, but it is so good. 10/10 highly recommend.”

Wanda nodded, “actually I’ve been catching up on a lot of the books that are considered classics that are assigned to you guys in school because I never got a chance to read them. So _To Kill a Mockingbird, Romeo and Juliet, The Catcher in the Rye, The Great Gatsby, Beowulf_. Those are all really good but I’m sure you’ve read those. However I did read one book that I don’t think is too well known that I really enjoyed. Darn what was it called… oh it was _Her Fearful Symmetry_ by Audrey Niffenegger.”

You smiled to the camera, ready to sign off when Natasha walked into the room. A shit eating grin spread across your face as you looked to the camera. “So to everyone that has been watching and will watch this later, this has been a live broadcasting as you know and guess what just happened? The Black Widow just walked in.” You looked up to Natasha to see her rolling her eyes, “Oh come on Nat… just one question.”

Wanda nodded eagerly, “Yeah come on, give the people what they want!”

“there’s nowhere to sit.” Natasha was still behind the camera, but her voice came across the microphone loud and clear. Clint’s twitter was instantly blowing up with new questions for her.

You hopped off your chair and jumped into Wanda’s lap. You gestured to the now open seat. “there. Now come join us!” you wrapped your arm around Wanda’s shoulder as hers circled your waist. Natasha groaned slightly before adjusting her jeans and walking into frame, carefully sitting on the chair.

She gave the two of you a stern look, “one question.” She crossed her legs professionally as she looked to Clint expectantly.

Clint just smiled, "I have the perfect question."

“oh no”

_[Are you and Captain Rogers dating?]_

Natasha rolled her eyes, “it does not say that.” Clint turned the phone around to show her the tweet. She squinted her eyes slightly to read it before pursing her lips. She looked into the camera, “I don’t really think that’s anyone’s business. Whether we are dating or not I can promise the public that our work done in the field will not be compromised.”

You laughed slightly as you leaned against Wanda’s chair’s arm. “oh come on Natasha…” you teased her causing her to smile softly, “just give the people an answer.”

She looked to you with narrowed eyes and tucked her red hair behind her ear, “How about instead I ask the public a question of my own. Does your view of me change depending on whether or not I’m dating Captain Rogers?” She smirked at the camera and raised a brow in a silent challenge.

Wanda laughed as she shook her head. You just looked to the camera, “How about this… if this video gets to 75 million views… we’ll make another with just Natasha.”

She looked to you surprised, “only 75 million views? That many people would watch you dancing. How about 200 million?”

“150?”

“200.”

“175?”

“200.”

You sighed and dropped your head dramatically, “fine.” You looked at the camera, “you guys know what to do.”

Wanda clapped her hands once, “okay that’s the end of the video. Thank you people magazine for having us! And thank you to everyone who watched and sent in questions. We love you all!”

“Athena signing off!” You saluted obnoxiously causing both Wanda and Natasha to laugh as the screen faded to black.

~.~

“Natasha…” you sang slightly as you slid into the room on socks. “Guess what video has over 200 million views and is trending on twitter and YouTube!”

She turned away from her conversation with Steve and looked at you, “seriously? What’s the view count right now?”

“263 million.”

Steve whistled slightly. He smirked, “guess the public really does want to know who the black widow is.”

She glared at Steve for a moment, “shut up.”

You bit your lip and giggled, already getting the questions prepared.

~.~

“do I really annoy you when I get insecure?” Bucky’s strong arms tightened around you, pulling your body closer to his.

You stretched onto your toes to press a kiss to his lips. “only because I wish you knew how amazing and perfect you are.”

Bucky smiled against your lips as he kissed you again. “I’m not the perfect one here doll, you are.”

You giggled slightly, “I love you.”

“right back at ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
